Hogwarts and Fairy Tails
by Do-the-Propaganda01
Summary: Rated M for safety I Guess Hermione's life was a total wreck whan she was a kid and is also keeping secrets from her friends in Hogwarts at the present time. Can she tell her friends her secret or will somebody make a way for her to tell it? Suck at


Authors Note: Hi Everyone! This is My first FanFiction here! Anyways, this is a Harry Potter and Fairy Tail CrossOver! Also I would love some suggestions about my grammar, spelling and story lines for the next chapter.

Also I'm thinking of a GxG pairing if ya don't mind, tell me! :)

I did put some setting here so you won't be lost, no?

_Italics-Thinking_

**bold-speaking by mind (this is for Hibiki and the Trimen and the other characters, non?)**

**_bold w/ italics-past_**

Yosh! We're already ORGANIZED!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters and also the book. And the anime too! :) except for the girl and the boy there.

ON WITH DA STORY!

Chapter 1: Hermione's Past: Abused, A Friend and Freedom

Hermione's POV

_**When I was a kid, my family used to abuse me or should I say foster family. I thought they could take care of me, I thought they would never leave me like my parents did , I thought they would love me but no… They treated me like dirt. So, I did something to make me leave… I did something to stop them from hurting me so I used my friend to help me, promise me to take care of me, and that story begins when I was 6 **_

Normal POV

_**One scary, dark and windy night, a little girl is sleeping soundly, peacefully in her room.** **Suddenly, the door opened, quietly, then a person went in quietly closing the door. The person walk quietly, getting nearer the sleeping girl, lifting up It's hands and...**_

**_Nudged her? Yes. Nudged her to wake the girl up_**

"_**Charice" the person whispered "Charice"**_

"_**Huh? 'Mione? Is that you?" She asked**_

"_**Yes it's me but don't be loud your mother might hear us" She said while rolling my eyes when this "'Mione" said 'your mother'**_

_**Charice is the oldest daughter. Unlike the others, Charice is the one who took care of Hermione when she's in need**_

"_**Right…. Look what do you need?" Charice said**_

"_**I would like to ask you a favor for tomorrow"**_

"_**But, does that include you leaving here?" She asked Hermione**_

"_**I'm afraid yes…." She whispered, frowning. She can't let their friendship down. "Don't worry I will visit you if I have a chance, Ate* (*Means Big-sister)"**_

"_**But your just 6 years old, bunso*! (*Means Little Brother/Sister) How will you find your new foster parents?"**_

"_**Just listen first, Ate! Don't worry about me. I know I'm just 6, but, I will find a way."**_

_**"Fine, what's your plan?"**_

_**The Next Day,**_

_**"HERMIONE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The foster mother shouted**_

_**"Speak of the devil" Hermione said to herself**_

**_The more she's coming near to her foster mother the more the nervousness she felt but then she remembered her Ate is there to help her. She did agree on their plan for today so she has nothing to worry about._**

_ 'Maybe I should stop this.. Maybe I should go back to Ate and-!' **she thought but she was too late to go back to her Ate**_**_ because..._**

**_"Go and clean the restroom it looks disgusting!" her foster mother shouted at her_**

_'Oh no! What am I going to do? Should I stay and do what she told me to do or stick to our plan?' **She thought, panicking**_

**_Then the next thing she knew is that somebody threw a pebble on her left eye._**

**_She looked up with her left eye bleeding. It was Chad, the oldest brother who hated her as much as his mother hated Hermione._**

**_Then her 'mother' shoved her, grabbed her collar, and shouted at her_**

**_"Are you gonna do it or do you want to be locked in the basement? Tell me!"_**

**_"NO!" Hermione shouted "That. Is. It! I'm tired of being your 'slave' I can't take it anymore!"_**

**_"Oh, so your telling me that your gonna be are boss now are you?" her 'mother' asked her_**

**_Hermione fell silent after foster mother told her that..._**

**_"ANSWER ME, IDIOT!"_**

**_Ignoring her shout, Hermione replied with this:_**

**_ "I thought your going to take care of me! I thought you loved me just like your sons and daughters. And I do _****_believe that you told these things to the ones who took care of me in the adoption center didn't you? Heh.. Can't believe I was raised up by an idiotic family!" she shouted back_**

_**"Who says that this is an **_**_idiotic family?" a voice_**

**_"Oh! Charice!" her mother replied as she put down Hermione back to the floor_**

**_"Who. Said. That. This. Is. An. Idiotic. FAMILY!" Charice shouted, looking at Hermione and to her Mother._**

**_"Hermione did" Chad said smirking at Hermione_**

**_Charice glared at Hermione, walked toward Hermione and slapped her_**

**_Hermione was looked so shocked that Chad and his Mother smirked_**

**_Then, Charice led Hermione outside the house, sat on a bench, took her feet up to her chest and cried_**

**_"Ate, why are you crying?" an angelic little voice said to her_**

**_"I'm sorry..." Charice said tears running down her rosy cheeks "I'm sorry I slapped you. Hard. And I'm sorry about Kuya* (*Big brother)" she added as she put her careful hand through Hermione's terribly bleeding eye. "Go and find freedom."_**

**_Hermione stared at her for a while then, she walked toward Charice and hugged her with her little arms_**

**_"I'm going to miss you, Ate"_**

**_"You too 'Mione, you too.." whispered, then she looked at Hermione with her puffy red eyes_**

**_She released Charice and flashed her teary smile and went off. Alone_**

**_She looked back to her sister shouting, "I'm going to send you a letter someday Ate!"_**

**_And the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor, she had an eye patch on her left eye and she was in jail with other children_**

So, how was it? Please Review! should I continue?

I'm also thinking if what year will the Golden trio be in the present and the next chapter and what power can she learn... FROM A DRAGON! :) If you like me to continue.. :)

Thanks!


End file.
